Erza's Consequences
by Thingummywut
Summary: The incident left the Tower of Heaven wounds far deeper than the visible. Erza gives Natsu the consequences for entering the Etherion. Sorry, bad summary.


**My version of what really happened after the Tower of Heaven arc, after rescuing Natsu Erza from within Etherion.**

**Note: I do not own rights to Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V**

I felt as tears streamed down through my eyes. After that time, they were leaving. My friends from so long ago. Goodbye Wally ... Millianna, Shô.

Just kept my gaze fixed on the waters, as they increasingly distanced themselves to a point where they could no longer be seen. I felt a hand touching my shoulder, comforting in a way, when I turned to see Natsu. He was looking at me with a mixture of compassion, inexplicably, a little anger.

"Let's go back ... and we still need to talk Erza." I heard him say, as her pink hair teased the gentle night wind. I thought for a few moments, but not finding any reason to be angry Natsu ... unless ...

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I kept my gaze on Erza awhile before I approach her taking my hand on his left shoulder. She turned to face me, and I could not but feel sorry to see the tears that streamed down her face. My intention was to hold her and tell her everything would be fine but could not. Not now.

"Come back ... and we still need to talk Erza." Said, noting his questioning look. Yeah, she did not know why I was angry. Somehow, when I saw her in the Etherion felt like all her swords were made of a single tucked into my chest. Without thinking, I dived with a sequence of punches against the crystal, breaking to a point where he could reach it, and when I got pulled into that vortex of magical power.

She nodded in agreement, then we went to the hotel where we were tonight. We entered, and she made her way to go to her room but I stopped when I grabbed his arm, pulling me to my room. It would be difficult ... perhaps, more to myself than to her. I did not want to upset her, hurt her or make her hurt, but I needed to talk to her. I had already decided what to do.

She reluctantly agreed to follow me, then chaveei the door when we were inside. I sat on the bed, so I did mention to her to sit next to me, which she accepted.

**Erza's P.O.V**

Natsu felt when he grabbed my arm, stopping me from continuing. I looked at him confused, but without delay he started pulling me along with him. Reluctantly, I agreed to follow him to his room. When we entered, he sat down and motioned for me to sit by your side. I let out a small sigh, before walking over to her bed, where I sat, staring at my feet. I knew it would be a long conversation.

"Erza. Look at me." Natsu said gently. Slowly I moved my gaze to him when he started talking again. This time, I could feel his tone harsher, but a twinge of sadness could be clearly distinguished in his voice.

"What were you thinking? Entering Etherion in that way." I felt somewhat uncomfortable as he spoke. I mean, I do not have another five or six years, who he thought I was? And yet, I was an S rank, unlike him.

"Natsu. I'm not a little kid. And I already said, I will not do that again." Interrupted him just to get him an annoyed look, as he continued to speak.

"Erza, do not interrupt me again." He spoke irritably, without leaving room for me to do some protest. "I heard when you agreed, but I have to be sure that you will not do it again. Which is why ... this is why I will punish you."

I felt somewhat offended when I heard his sermon, but how he really hoped to do this? I mean, I would not cry for him to lock me in a closet or something and he knew it. "Haha ... Natsu, and how you expect to do that?" I asked sarcastically, crossing his arms over my chest.

"What did you do when Lucy, Gray and I returned the island Galuna?" He asked, as his eyes widened in your question. He was not really thinking about doing this to me, were you? I tried to protest, but found no words to answer what he had said, finally managing to pronounce some words. "Y-you-you will not do that!" I exclaimed, standing up quickly.

"We both know you deserve it, Erza." He said, how quickly grabbed my left wrist, pulling me against him. I tried to escape, but he was shaking so much stronger than I thought he was. How strong he was physically in recent years? After a few moments, I was lying facedown on the bed, on top of his legs. Very fast, I felt like the fabric of my pants was removed, leaving exposed only my legs with my thin panties. Then I heard a glitch and then in my rear end felt a burning pain starting to increase, every glitch.

"Ah, Natsu! Let me go, you know I will not cry because of something like that!" I exclaimed, still unable to overcome the shock. In response, he said quietly, "Yes, you will, because I do not intend to stop there." while continuing to beat my ass. That surprised me again. He would beat me till I cry? But ...

A new glitch me out of my thoughts. This time, I felt like he was hitting me with her in the Karyuu Tekken, though he knew he would never do something like that. But really, he started beating much stronger and faster now. I felt like my ass was on fire now, and if he were to admit I really was about and started begging him to stop. But I would never do that.

But even so since he said he will not stop until she cries, why hold of the will? If I let you win your pride, I know that for at least a week I can not sit. So once again felt as Natsu increased strength. Unconsciously I had been debating legs violently trying to ease the pain. So, without thinking twice, I put my hands between my rear end and your hand. Big mistake. With his free hand, he grabbed both my hands, holding against my back.

"Erza, do not do that again." He scolded me, starting to beat even faster than before. If that was possible.

"A-ai, Natsu! For, since it hurts!" I said. At this point, I moved my legs up and down furiously, and asked, begged for him to stop. "P-please Natsu. I will not do it again. Nevermore!" Then I could feel the tears forming. "Erza, why am I doing this?" He asked quietly, decreasing slightly to force the spanking.

"Why put me in danger. AI!" I cried when he gave another slap. Damn! I had forgotten the Gray and Lucy in the other rooms. "Okay, Erza. Almost done." Natsu spoke gently as he continued to beat me. So finally, I felt tears running out of my face. Immediately, he stopped.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Damn! I hate to be doing this with Erza, but I could not bear the fact that she is jeopardizing that way. So finally noticed as the tears began to flow out of his eyes. Immediately, I stopped. I knew that Erza would not cry unless there was no other option.

I kept lying down on my knees for some time, quietly rubbing his ass in circles. Oh God, he was almost the color of her hair now and I could feel the heat on him. After a few minutes, I helped her get up and sit on my knee and could not help noticing a grimace of pain. "Sorry Natsu ..." She whispered in my ear. I could feel the sadness in her voice now, then wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "Okay. Sorry too, Erza." I whispered back, then I got a little smile from her before seeing her get up and replenish your clothes lower.

She whispered a "good night" before you unlock the door, then headed out of the room.

**Erza's P.O.V**

I got to my room, then locked the door with the key, and removing my pants and panties before going to my bed, furiously rubbing the painful area. I sat on the bed, as the contact quickly stung my ass. Without delay, I lay facedown on the bed, going to sleep, happy that this day has finally come to an end.

"Thank you, Natsu ..." I mumbled before finally falling asleep anyway, without even bothering to replenish my armor.

* * *

**Know what you think! And, first of all, thanks for listening while reading = D**

**• Thingummywut**


End file.
